A Strange Encounter
by Mystical Jade
Summary: A repost of the story I had before, only with a bit of a make-over. ^_^ This is a SM/Bastard!! crossover [one-shot]... What happens when the Senshi meet Rushe's alter-ego? Read and Review, please!


ASEyoko ****

All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this fanfic, though the idea is mine. Enjoy!

AN - I was going through my fanfic files and came across this fanfic. It's a crossover between _Sailor Moon_ and _Bastard!!_ (interesting title, eh?). Sailor Moon is pretty much mainstream, so here's some background information on Bastard!! … If you know what it's about already, feel free to skip ahead to the fanfic.

__

Bastard is a trilogy about a powerful warlock named Dark Schneider, who is magically sealed away by the priests of Meta-Rikana as he is trying to conquer the world with his army of destruction. Fifteen years later, Dark Schneider's comrades, the Four Lords of Havoc, reappear to resurrect Ansla-Sax, the Great Demon of the Apocalypse. All the cities that hold the seal to keep Ansla-Sax imprisoned have been defeated, except for Meta-Rikana. The priests there turn to the Great Priest Geo, who has a solution - resurrect Dark Schneider to defeat the Four Lords of Havoc. I don't want to give too much more away, so I'll just say that Dark Schneider is sealed away in a little boy, and Geo's daughter Yoko is one of the few who can break the seal. Although the series seems dark and dramatic, it's overall more comedic than anything - mainly because our beloved Dark Schneider is a pervert. ^_^

****

A Strange Encounter

It was a beautiful summer evening in Tokyo. Children played outside past their bedtime, crickets sang their songs quietly in the grass, and young couples in love walked hand in hand underneath the moonlight. However the serene scene was not to last long, as a scream pierced the night air.

"Aah," Sailor Mercury screamed in pain as an ugly youma, resembling a rabid werewolf, threw her into a tree.

"Sailor Mercury," the Senshi yelled in unison.

"You're dusted now, Nega-trash," Sailor Moon said angrily, turning towards the youma, scepter in hand. "Moon Princess Halation!" In an instant, the youma was turned into a pile of ash. "Another one bites the dust," Sailor Moon exclaimed happily.

"Don't celebrate too soon, Odango," Mars said. "I sense another dark presence in the city somewhere."

Sailor Mercury stood and brushed herself off, rubbing away the soreness in her neck. Without being asked, she used her pocket-sized computer to find the location of the new threat. "The youma is pretty close by," she reported. "It's in the park."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

At the same moment that Sailor Mars sensed the disturbance, a figure dropped into the park's lake from the sky. Almost immediately, the figure, a man dressed in a black body suit and a flowing red cape, flew out of the water. A power emanated from him, and he was instantly dry again. As he floated in the air, his long, white hair blew gently in the wind and his eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I," he said angrily, and with obvious annoyance. "The last thing I remember was that I was trying to cast a vanish spell. But something wasn't right … and then that bright flash. And now I'm here." He thought for a moment. "Of course! I must have cast some sort of teleport spell instead. Hmm, I better just stick to what I know." Once again, he looked at his surroundings. "Damn it all! Where am I?"

"Try Tokyo, moron," a voice said from behind him.

This infuriated the man beyond what words could describe. He hated being disrespected, especially since he believed himself to be the most feared man in the world. His eyes flashed red as he began to speak. "You will pay with your life for that insult." He began to turn around as he continued to speak. "For I am the most feared man in the world! I am …" He stopped speaking, allowing his voice to trail as he faced the five women in front of him.

"We are the Sailor Senshi," the same voice began again. He looked towards the girl clad in red. "And you're disturbing this peaceful night!"

"We distinguish evil wherever it threatens," Sailor Moon added. "Just who are you?"

"Usually, I would kill you where you stand. However, I will make an exception in this case. It would be a tragedy to kill such beautiful women." He smiled at their shocked faces. "I am known as several different things. Evil, cruel, and some even refer to me as the meanest bastard alive. However, I am known by all as the legendary warlock, Dark Schneider."

"If you'll all the things that you say your are, then you're our enemy," Venus said. "And you must be destroyed. In the name of Planet Venus," she began. "Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of Planet Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter!"

"And in the name of Planet Mercury, Sailor Mercury!"

"And in the name of Planet Mars, Sailor Mars!"

However, Sailor Moon did not finish the group's speech. She was too busy staring at Dark Schneider wide-eyed. _"Wow, what a hunk,"_ she thought.

"Sailor Moon," Mars hissed in an annoyed voice.

"Hmm," she replied in a half-dazed voice, not looking away from the man that floated in front of them. She broke out of her trance when Sailor Mars punched her in the arm. "Oh, right!" She pointed a finger towards him and frowned slightly. "And I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!"

"Please do," he said in a suggestive voice, causing the Senshi to fluster.

"T-that's not what we meant," Sailor Moon stammered. "We'll take you out, Dark Schneider." She blushed again as he smiled.

"Don't mock us," Sailor Venus exclaimed. "We'll show you what we're made of, and we're not afraid to do it, either!" She covered her mouth as he rose an eyebrow, and the other Senshi groaned at her choice of words.

He began to laugh. "You ladies must think I'm here to destroy the world. That's not what I'm aiming for. Don't get me wrong, I will _rule_ the world. However, that's just a secondary goal." He paused, floating to the ground and peering at the girls. "My main goal is to have access to all the women in the world, and to do with them whatever I please." Dark Schneider began to laugh again when the Senshi's mouths dropped open in shock at what they had just heard come out of his mouth. "Don't look so shocked. There's enough of me to go around, and my libido can last me all through the night."

"You're a pig," Mars said in disgust.

"No, I would be a _pig_ if I said the five of you have too many clothes on," he commented. He looked each of them up and down, and smirked. "Which, by the way, is true."

"Oh that's it," Jupiter screamed, throwing a punch at Schneider that he easily avoided.

"A feisty one," he chuckled. "I like that!"

One by one, the girls attacked Dark Schneider, but each time they missed. Finally, they tried their powers, but none of them had any affect on the warlock, as they bounced uselessly off a shield he had around himself. "Are you quite done, now," he asked. "Because if you are, I have something pleasant in mind."

"Rushe (pronounced roo-shay)," a girl's voice suddenly called out.

At the sound of the voice, Dark Schneider got a look on his face that the Senshi had yet to see. They had seen his arrogance and his confidence, but now what replaced that was his fear. "Oh no! Yoko! Please," he pleaded. "You must hide me!"

"Who's Yoko," they asked, smiling at the power this person obviously had over him.

"Rushe! Where are you Rushe," Yoko asked again. It sounded as if she was getting closer.

"Yoko is someone who will ruin my fun. There's no time for further explanation. Hide me before she finds me," he repeated. It was too late, however. A girl about the same age as the Senshi appeared behind him, wearing the robes of an apprentice priestess.

"There you are," Yoko said, smacking Dark Schneider in the face. "How dare you try to get rid of me!"

"Yoko," he exclaimed. "You misunderstood my intentions! I was only trying to teach you a vanish spell, in case you were ever to get into trouble!" She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face just inches from hers.

"I know you, Dark Schneider," she stated. "And you were trying to get away from me, so you could go and harass other women at the castle. Pervert." She pulled him to her and kissed him. To the surprise of the Senshi, he began to glow and shrink. When the glowing stopped, a little boy no older than ten years old stood in Dark Schneider's place.

"Wh-what just happened," Sailor Moon asked.

"Hmm," Yoko asked, looking from their shocked expressions to Rushe's confused face. "Oh, that," she said nonchalantly. "It's a long story, actually. Dark Schneider and Rushe share a body. The man that was here was reincarnated into this boy, and a kiss from me can either bring him out, or put him back."

"Is he your boyfriend, or something," Venus asked curiously.

"Yes, something like that," Yoko replied as she placed a hand on Rushe's shoulder and smiled at him. "But I don't have time to explain right now. Come on, Rushe, we have to go home."

"Ok, Yoko," Rushe replied. "Where are we, anyway? Your dad won't get mad, will he?" Yoko just shrugged in response, and the little boy turned towards the Senshi. "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. I seem to do that whenever I'm not myself." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. "It was nice meeting you!" That said, he stood beside Yoko, who was casting a spell to return them to their own time.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Yoko commented. She waved, and then as suddenly as she had appeared, she and Rushe were gone.

"Was that a dream," Sailor Moon asked.

"If that was a dream, it was a weird one," Mercury stated.

"He was cute, though," Venus said thoughtfully. Sailor Moon nodded in agreement, and the two girls giggled.

"He was a pervert," Mars exclaimed. "How could you even think that, especially after all he said!"

"You have Mamoru, anyway, Usagi," Jupiter pointed out. "And you shouldn't have even been looking at all!" As the Senshi walked into the night, they continued to talk about their strange encounter …

****

Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. I made the rating PG-13, though I think it's a little too high. *shrugs* Better safe than sorry, ne? I don't want to lose my account over something so silly. ^_^ Anyway, I'm rambling now, so please leave a review!


End file.
